


The Ways To Love A Man

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac reflects on loving Jack.....





	

There are so many ways to love a man, and there are just as many things to try and understand. Mac learned this by learning to love Jack. In the beginning, Mac wasn't aware of all the ways, but through trial and error and a lot of give and take, Mac became well-versed on the subject.

Not all of it was physical. There were the emotional ways to learn as well. Those lessons were the hardest ones to learn. The nights spent crying over silly arguments, learning how to deal with Jack's temper, the affairs, the stubborness of not wanting to admit who was right or wrong.

The next hardest lesson was learning to compromise, no matter who was wrong or right. Mac stumbled a time or two, but finally hit his stride and learned how to balance all these things and hope that Jack would see that he was trying to be the best partner he could by being forgiving when Jack screwed up and not start up with “I told you so......”.

Mac knew what he had with Jack wasn't perfect, but it sure as hell beat not having Jack in his life. Mac continued to be an apt pupil because he wanted he and Jack to stay together, and he knew he needed to keep striving to learn all the way to love Jack because after all, there are so many ways.......

 

THE END


End file.
